Back In The Day
by QTrepe432
Summary: Quistis suffer's the worst tragedy of her life. She loses the man she loves, and many other's. How will she work through her loss? Will she find a way to go back and fix everything? Seifstis
1. One Tragic Day

A/N: hey, this is one of my first more serious fics, so go easy. It's rated for all the graphic scenes in the begining of this chapter. Enjoy the rollercoaster ride.

I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy VIII.

Back in the Day

Chapter one:

Seifer ran through the halls of Balamb, screaming bloody murder.

He had a gun in his hand, and everyone was running from him. Random shots were heard, as a teacher was running down the hall infront of him. She ran into the library where many students were studying for their final exams for Quistis' class.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR! UNDER THE TABLES! HIDE!" The teacher yelled. No one believed the teacher, and just still sat there and studied. Until they heard gun shots and people running and screaming past the library. All the students scrambled under the tables and onto the floor. By now the teacher was at the phone dialing 911.

Seifer ran into the Library and shot random people and ran out. The teacher was on the floor in shock from loss of blood. She had been shot near the stomach just above her abdomen.

"911 what is your emergency? Hello? Hello?" there was a click and the phone began to beep. All the students that had survived the encounter with Seifer in the library sat there holding their breath to see if he would come back. He never did. Night fell, and they decided that it was safe to come out. What they saw was something they would never forget.

"Oh my God." Rinoa said as she stared at the dead bodies laying on the floor. There were at least fifty just in that one hallway. Seifer really had had a bad day. Rinoa ran to Squalls dorm to see if he was okay.

"Squall answer the door." Rinoa said quietly to herself as she banged on his door. After a few seconds Squall came to the door rather drowsily. He wondered why Rinoa had blood splattered on her.

"What's wrong Rin? What happened?" Squall said as he looked outside his door. Squall was shocked when he saw the bodies lying on the floor.

"Who could do such a thing?" Squall said in disbelief.

"It was Seifer, he went on a rampage and almost killed the entire school." Rinoa said as Ellone came running up to Rinoa and Squall.

"Ellone, thank god you're all right." Rinoa said as Ellone took them to where the other part of the gang was.

Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis were all hiding behind the counter in the kitchen. Unfortunately Zell didn't know the intensity of the shootings. He was just munching away on his hotdogs.

"Hey guys you need to come help me search for anyone still alive, and we need to do a dead check for everyone." Squall said as everyone who was behind the counter saw what exactly had happened.

'_How could someone do a thing like this?' _Quistis thought to herself. She walked around inspecting everyone.

"Seifer, he went mad, and I guess he decided that everyone else needed to pay." Rinoa said as Quistis' eyes went wide.

"Seifer did this?" Quistis asked. She was confused of why Seifer would have done anything so hurtful.

' "_Seifer, you wouldn't hurt anyone would you?" Quistis asked Seifer who was eating his food at the table. He was a nice eater, better than Zell to say the least. His perception of eating was 'eat until you choke' which he did quite often. "No of course I wouldn't hurt anyone, I wouldn't dare hurt someone even if I was truly mad." Seifer said as Quistis just stared at him and the rest of the gang came up and joined them to eat.'_

Quistis wandered down the halls of dead bodies, and charred walls. She had never seen such a horrid sight. She tried to picture what might have happened, but everytime she did, she just couldn't stand the images she saw. She walked out front door and saw the worst sight she had ever seen.

Quistis screamed and began to cry.

"QUISTIS!" Ellone screamed, thinking that Seifer who could still very well be running around the halls hurt Quistis. The gang all followed Ellone to the front door, and saw the weeping Quistis who had fallen to her knees, and cried in her hands. They looked up to see what she had seen. They all gasped.

Seifer had hung himself on the tree, and he was bleeding down his face, with one large bullet hole in his skull. It was as if he had hung himself and then shot himself to die faster.

Quistis sat there talking to herself softly trying to calm her shattered heart. Ellone, Selphie, and Rinoa went over to comfort Quistis.

"I.. I never got to tell him how much I cared." Quistis said in between breaths.

"It's okay Quistis, Seifer would have done this no matter what." Rinoa said as Quistis looked up and began to become angry.

"No, he wouldn't have, he would have loved me, and known that life was worth living for, not for killing." Quistis said as she stood up and ran off.

'_Why did he do this? He couldn't have possibly been this miserable. I tried desperately to reach out to him, to love him. I wished that I knew what I know now. I truly do wish. Seifer was one of my best friends. Yes he may have been a little secluded sometimes, but I thought I was giving him the best of life.' _Quistis thought as she ran back to her dorm. She ran past Cid, who turned to look at her, and worried that she was hurt.

Quistis ran all the way to Seifer's dorm. There were advantages to being an instructor. She had keys to every dorm, so she could get easy access to each room. She uneasily unlocked the door, and pushed it open gently.

The door cracked just a little as Quistis had to turn away from the room. It was too painful. All these memory's coming back to her, about her and Seifer.

' "_I consider you a friend Quistis, and I can trust you right?" Seifer spoke to her. "Yes of course you can trust me." Quistis said as Seifer gave her a big hug and what she saw of a smile. Seifer opened his door just enough to get through, and Quistis slid in after him._

_His room was completely the opposite of what she was expecting. His room, was much of what she would expect from Selphie. "You can't tell anyone about my room okay?" Seifer said as gave her another glimpse of a smile. "I promise I wont tell anyone." Quistis said as she held up her right hand and began to giggle.' _

That one memory just threw Quistis in an emotion loop. One moment she missed Seifer, she felt lonely. The next she was angry at herself for letting him go down a wrong path.

"How could I?" Quistis said as she tried to figure out what she was mad at. She was so outraged that she fell against the charred wall and slid to the floor. She was tearing up again in her frustration and saw that Seifer's door had creaked open just a little more.

It looked so dark and dreary she couldn't bear to think that once Seifer had been happy just like Selphie, and now he was dead because of his own suicide.

Quistis crawled closer to the door. More memories crept into her mind.

' "_Quistis, can I take you out for dinner some night? Maybe tomorrow night, I only have tomorrow night free from training." Seifer said as he sipped on his coke at lunch._

"_Sorry Seifer, I have to work on my Semester finals tomorrow with some of the other instructors." Quistis said as Seifer looked down and finished eating his food quickly._

"_I'm sure you can get out of training some night for me right?" Quistis asked as Seifer looked up at her. He looked as if she had ripped out his heart. Seifer ran off trying to hold back his feelings._

_Quistis felt so confused. She had tried to get together with him some other time, but he ran off._

'_What should I do?' Quistis thought to herself as she sat there alone eating the last bite of her hotdog very slowly.'_

"Seifer, what have you done?" Quistis said slowly as she was now standing halfway in Seifer's dorm. She almost passed out at the sight.

The room had an eerie feel to it. It didn't help that Seifer was now dead. Quistis felt as if she could pass out at any minute.

Rinoa came up to Quistis very slowly. She tried not to scare Quistis, but Quistis still jumped out of her thoughts.

"Quisty, I'm really sorry." Rinoa said as Quistis turned around and cried on Rinoa's shoulder.

"I miss him so much. I blame myself for the things that he did. I could have helped him, but I didn't." Quistis said as she began to cry harder.

"I'm going to miss him too." Rinoa said as she began to cry also. Another memory was beginning to take over Quistis.

'"_Hey Quisty, have you seen Seifer lately? He's disappeared." Selphie said as Quistis thought about what had happened a few days earlier. She had turned Seifer down, and he was heartbroken._

"_No I haven't seen him for a few days, but if you would like, I can check up on him." Quistis said as Selphie began to cheer up._

"_That would be great!" Selphie said as she bounced up and down and made her way out of the cafeteria._

Quistis had gotten to Seifer's door, but didn't knock hard enough to be heard.

"Seifer I'm sorry I let you down!" Quistis screamed, still crying on Rinoa's shoulder. Rinoa jumped a little at Quistis' outburst, and tried to calm down her dear instructor.

"It's ok Quisty." Rinoa said as she loosened her grip on Quistis and backed away. The two girls looked at each other. They were a wreck.

Rinoa slightly laughed, which made Quistis giggle also.

'How can I be laughing at a time like this?' Quistis thought as she immediately stopped laughing. Rinoa looked scared, and comforted Quistis some more.

"I wish I could go back and fix what I did to him." Quistis said as Rinoa gasped. Quistis knew what Rinoa was thinking and suddenly pulled away.


	2. Returning What Was Lost

Back In The Day

Chapter 2:

Returning what was lost

Ellone POV

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring 

Who can be calling at two o'clock in the morning? Unless it's Squall calling I'm not going to answer. I'll just let the answering machine get it.

"Ellone? Ellone are you there? It's Quistis Trepe. I really need to talk to you. Are you there?" It's Quistis. Scratch what I just said. I'm answering the phone.

"Hello? Quisty?" I sounded as dead as a mummy.

"Elle! Listen I need you to do me a big favor. Something has happened. You need to come as quick as you can before the media gets alerted." This sounds bad.

" Quisty what happened?"

"There's no time to talk, get down here as fast as you can. We really need your help, and we know that the media wont let you in once they control the area. I'll tell you everything that happened once you get here."

"Ok Quisty. I'll get there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone and quickly rustled through my closet to find my suitcase. I threw a bunch of clothes into it not really thinking what I was packing. I hope I get there fast enough.

Now that I'm fully awake, I'm not sleeping on the train.

I grabbed my suitcases, and ran out the door. Laguna called after me from the house, but there's no turning back. I'll call him as soon as I get a chance on the train. I can't delay any more.

Once I was at the train station, I bought a ticket for a train that was leaving right then. I luckily hopped aboard and got in my seat, just as the train was leaving. As soon as I calmed down, I pulled my cell phone out of my bag. First I'll call Laguna, and then I'll call Quistis and ask her what's going on.

"Laguna?"

"Oh Hyne! Where are you! I called for you but you never turned around! I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry Laguna, but something happened at Balamb and Quistis needed me for something ASAP. I had to go. I have a feeling that something really bad happened."

"I'm just glad you're alright."

"Can you do something for me?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure, what can I do for ya?"

"Watch the news for anything that might have happened to Balamb."

"Ok you got it. I don't have to go to work today so I'm your man."

"You bet you are. Listen I have to call Quistis now, so I'll talk to ya later?"

"Yeah, just be careful. I can't afford to lose you."

"I love you Laguna."

I love you too Ellone."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Now I must call Quistis and know what this is all about. I mean if I don't know I'll probably die from all the suspense before I even get there.

"Hello?"

"Quistis! It's Ellone, I'm on the train."

"Great, let me guess, you want to know what happened."

"Yeah if it's not an inconvenience."

"No, it's no inconvenience." Is she sniffling? Was she crying?

"What happened?"

"Well, this morning Seifer went mad. He almost took out the entire school. I was in the cafeteria when it happened, but luckily he didn't kill me. Everyone else is alright just incase you are wondering. Well anyway. Afterwards, Squall and Rinoa came looking for us. We were doing a body check when I went out front… Hold on just one minute."

"Okay." I heard sniffling and sobbing in the background. I think she must have gotten herself under control because she came back.

"Sorry about that, I'm very emotional right now. Ok anyway I went out front, and Seifer had hung himself on a tree, and shot himself in the forehead." I head more crying but she didn't stop talking.

"I screamed. I couldn't stop screaming. Everyone came running out and saw the horror. I ran to his room but couldn't bare to go in. Rinoa followed me after a time and comforted me. Then we both got the same thought to call you so I could go back in time to make things right again."

I was silent and crying at the same time.

"Ellone? Are you still there?" I almost couldn't answer. I was all choked up.

"Yes. I'm still here." I couldn't believe what she told me. This is all a bad dream. Pinch yourself. OUCH! I'm not dreaming. Okay.

"Well Quistis, I need to get some rest. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you when you get to the train station."

"Lets hope I can help you." I said as Quistis sighed.

"I hope too. Get some sleep." The phone clicked and I was left with the silence and my thoughts. My imagination got the best of me. I dreamt of what happened. The horrible sights were too much to bear. I wanted to wake up so bad, but I just couldn't. I was awoken when we reached Balamb.

"Miss we are at your destination." The attendant had said once we reached the train station.

I grabbed all my things, and got onto the platform. As she had said, Quistis was waiting there for me.

I piled all my things in her car and we took off to Balamb.

I could tell Quistis had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tearstains on her face. Her hair was ruffled. I could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep either. Her eyes were dark, and she seemed paler than normal.

Once we reached Garden, I could see where Seifer had hung himself. I began crying instantly. Quistis obviously was trying so hard not to look at it. We went past the front and parked. Once we were inside, I met up with the gang. They were all sitting in the Quad. It was quite creepy, because it was totally silent except for the excessive sniffling.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I really do hope I can help you." I said as they all looked at me. They all had been crying. I could tell. For one reason or another they were all crying. Even little bubbly Selphie was broken. I had never seen the entire group like this before. I mean I've seen a few of them cry at once, but never all of them. Even Zell let down his guard and was crying on Rinoa's shoulder.

It all seemed so surreal. Like I had gone to another world. They all looked so helpless. I wanted to be there for them. So I sat down and pulled Rinoa into an embrace to try to make things better.

An afternoon of crying and a few soaked t-shirts later, I finally pulled myself together to try to get done what I had been called to do.

"You guys, I'm not trying to be a party pooper, but lets get this done with. I can only send two maybe three people at the most. Quistis, it's a definite that you are going, and who was Seifer closest to besides Quistis?" Everyone just looked around. They had no idea. They all knew that Seifer liked Quistis, but they didn't know if he hung out with anyone else.

"I knew him personally." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see the silhouette of a woman. She stepped forward. It was Fujin. I didn't know she was still alive. I had just assumed she had been killed like the others. Well I guess that's what I get for assuming.

"Okay Fujin, you will go with Quistis, and a guy must go with them." I thought about all the possibilities. Squall, no they'd probably fight. Irvine, it could be a possibility. Zell, no he'd disgust him with his hotdogs. "Irvine, you are the most dependable guy out of all of us so you go with them."

"Ellone, will you be able to handle all of them?" I never thought about that. All of the times I had sent someone into the past it was just one person.

"I'll try with all my might. I don't know if the alterations will fix the future, and I can't guarantee how long you'll be able to stay. So do your job as fast as you can, and I wish you guys luck." I said as they all huddled together. I sat down to get as much energy into the time transportation.

"Thank you." I heard Quistis say before she, Irvine, and Fujin all disappeared into thin air. I sat there for a moment more while my mind found where I had put Quistis, Irvine, and Fujin. Success! I had put them in the right time. It was just when Seifer was about to ask Quistis on the date. Now all we had to do was wait.

A/N: aha I finally finished this chapter. The next few chapters I'll be going back and forth. Please review. I don't like how I'm not getting any. Please, make my day :D. Thank you for all of you who do.


	3. Don't Break My Heart

Back In The Day

Chapter 3:

Don't Break My Heart

Quistis POV

"Irvine turn on the lights." Fujin said as Irvine felt around for the light switch.

"No Irvine, that's my chest! Get away you pervert!" Fujin shouted as Irvine jumped and landed on me.

I was chuckling until the big hunk of mass landed on me. I felt a flattened pancake. He needed to start working out.

"Irvine get off me!" I yelled. Wait where were we anyway? It's completely dark. It can't be nighttime. It's never this dark. There's always moonlight. Feel around. Okay, I feel a wall, and something tall and very skinny. Okay move your hands down it got large and round towards the bottom. A waxer. We are in the janitors closet.

"Irvine look for the doorknob." I said as Irvine luckily got off my crushed body.

"I can't see though." What a smart alec.

"Then feel for the doorknob, but make sure it's wall you are touching." Fujin said with much attitude. This is definitely going to be fun.

"And Irvine said, let there be light!" Irvine said as he opened the door. Light poured in. I sped out to find where exactly I was.

"Whoa hold on lil' lady." Irvine said as he clutched my hand tightly.

"Let go cowboy! I need to find out where we are, I mean I could be turning him down right now!" I said with as much fierceness in my voice as possible. I hope that makes him let go. My wrist's are going to be bruised for days.

"Ok, but we'll meet right back here in one hour to see of all that's happened." Irvine said as I ran off to the cafeteria.

Gotta find Seifer. Gotta find Seifer. Okay try to remember what happened when he asked me out. Which way did he come from? What was he wearing? Dum question. Where was I sitting? What book was I reading?

"_Quistis, can I take you out for dinner some night? Maybe tomorrow night, I only have tomorrow night free from training." Seifer said as he sipped on his coke at lunch._

"Sorry Seifer, I have to work on my Semester finals tomorrow with some of the other instructors." Quistis said as Seifer looked down and finished eating his food quickly.

Ok lets see. I now stand at the door of the cafeteria. I find the table I was sitting at when he asked me. I sat down and waited for what seemed like forever. I looked at my watch. ONLY FIVE MINUTES! I must really be tense.

"Quistis!" Seifer? No he didn't come from behind me. He came from that door over there. I think.

I turned around only to find Zell walking up with his tray of hotdogs.

"Can I sit with you?" Zell asked. This didn't happen. Did it? Wait, yes he did, and he left before Seifer came. Thank goodness. Okay yes let him sit down.

"Yes, you may sit, but don't guzzle your food. It's not a hotdog eating contest." I said as he gave me an odd look.

"That's like asking you not to use proper words." Zell said as I chuckled and remembered Selphie and my own bet.

' "Quisty! Wont you ever let yourself loose and use some slang once in a while?" The ever bubbly Selphie said to me after a lesson on proper English.

"_Of course I can use slang words, but I just choose not to. I have become proper, and I can't go back to a life of being well, normal." I said as Selphie began to think deeply. The wrinkles in her forehead showed me how deep her concentration was._

"_Well, I bet you can't go a day without using a long and proper words." She began to giggle and I gave her a scowl. How can I not use proper words? It's like taking a rich person and putting them in a ghetto neighborhood._

"_How much do you want to bet?" What am I saying? My goodness I'm going to regret this._

"_15 gil!" Selphie yelped as I grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously._

"It's a deal!" I said giving her a look that told her I could do this. I think she noticed my stride because she said, "Just remember, even though I'm not with you 24/7, I have resources!" That part was a little bit creepy, but it is quite true. I could be talking to one of my friends, and they could tell her. I was stuck in a rut.

"Quistis! Yoo hoo! Anybody in there?" Zell said as I snapped out of my memory. His tray was empty. How long was I out of it? Who knows. I just hope I didn't miss Seifer.

"Well I have to go now. See ya soon." He got up, threw away his trash, and walked out of the cafeteria. What impeccable timing. Just as Zell walked out, Seifer walked in.

He waved. He seemed so happy. It all went downhill from here the first time. I'm not going to let him down this time. I'm going to show him the life he should have had.

"Hey Quisty!" He shouted as he waved. He walked over and sat down. I never thought I would see his wonderful smile ever again. But that's what I'm trying to change for good. I want to wake up to that smile forever. I want to be lost in his light green eyes.

"Hey Seifer." I said not trying to act conspicuous. I didn't want to alter the future too much.

"Quistis, can I take you out for dinner some night? Maybe tomorrow night, I only have tomorrow night free from training." He seemed so happy. How could I have been so cold? Don't break down here! Oh my goodness this is going to be such a mess.

"Quisty? Is everything okay?" Aww how cute. He cares about me.

"Yes I'm just so happy. I never thought you would ask me out. I mean I'm just an old instructor. I never thought I would have a chance with you." I didn't really want to sound desperate, but I did didn't I?

"So is that a yes for tomorrow night?" He really wants to do this. I can't hurt him again. It might be my only chance.

"Yes it's a yes." I've never seen him so happy. He literally jumped out of his chair. It flipped over and the entire cafeteria stopped talking and looked at him. He is so cute when he's embarrassed.

I wonder when this big mess is going to be over. Maybe I'll just have to meet up with them when we get to that day.

"I can't wait till tomorrow, but I have to go to the training center." He said as he stood up and walked over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

It surprised me quite a bit. His lips were so soft. He was so careful with me. As if I would break if he did something wrong. I didn't want him to leave, but he had to.

Now I had to go find Irvine to let him know that everything went smoothly. I stood up and made my way to the door. Irvine was luckily just coming into the cafeteria when I was trying to leave.

"Hey Quistis how did it go?" He asked me as we went and sat back down at my table.

"It went great. I took the date with him." Something still feels wrong though. What am I forgetting?

"Oh my goodness. Irvine, do you happen to have Mrs. Pollack as one of your teachers?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"Sorry, no I don't." Dang it. "But I do know that Selphie has a class with her." Thank the Lord.

"Well then I guess I better go find her." I started to get up, but Irvine demanded he know what was going on.

"Well.." I said as I sat back down. "I'm supposed to get together with Mrs. Pollack tomorrow night to go over some things and I can't miss it, but if one of her students asks her for help, then I should be off the hook so I can go on the date with Seifer."

Irvine looked stunned. That's the quietest he's been since before the sorceress war. It's always been 'women this, and ladies that.' It's driven me insane!

The silence was kind of awkward but I needed to talk to Selphie.

"Can I go now?" I asked as Irvine was snapped out of his trance.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry about that." He said as I got up and hurried out of the cafeteria.

Now where would Selphie be during lunch? Well, either she'd be by Irvine, which she isn't, or she'd be on the balcony watching the trains go by.

That's it!

I hurried up the elevator to the top floor. The balcony that over viewed all of Balamb was just around the corner from the elevator.

I walked out to the balcony. There she was bouncing up and down watching the trains go by.

"Train train take us away, train train take us away!" She was singing. That song annoyed the heck out of me while we were battling ultimecia.

"Hey Selphie!" I said as loud as I could to get her attention. She stopped singing her train song, and turned around to look at me. She was smiling, and walked towards me to be able to hear better.

"Yes?"

"Well I have a favor to ask you." I said as I explained to her about my date with Seifer.

"Can you possibly ask Mrs Pollack for help on an assignment so I can get out of having to meet with her?" Selphie gave it much thought. I could tell.

"Well, even though I get everything in her class, I guess I could ask her. But Squall would be your better bet." She said as I immediately thanked her for giving me advice.

Now lets see, where would Squall be during lunch? With Rinoa. Where is Rinoa during lunch? That's a good question. Well, lets check the cafeteria first.

I poked my head in the cafeteria. No sign of Squall or Rinoa in there. Where else would they be? How about I check both of their rooms.

Squalls room. Nothing. Rinoa's Room. Nothing. Will I ever find them?

How about I check one last place. The fountain.

Aha. I found them.

"Squall! Can I talk to you real fast?" I said as I got in talking distance.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" I pulled him away. I told him the same story I told Selphie, and how I needed him to ask Mrs. Pollack for help on an assignment.

"Yes. What time do you need me to get with her?" I hadn't thought about that. Seifer hadn't really specified a time for our date.

"Let me check. I'll be right back." I said as I headed off for the training center. It's a good thing I brought my whip with me. I would be in big trouble if I had run into a t-rexaur.

"Seifer!" I yelled as Seifer came up to me from behind a bush.

"What time is our date tomorrow night?" I asked him as he replied, "7:00. I will pick you up."

I kissed him on the cheek, hugged him, and told him I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

I went back to the fountain to find Squall, but he wasn't there. Why did he leave? Now I'm going to have a hard time trying to track him down.

"Where could he be?" I mumbled to myself aloud.

Lets see, it's still lunch time so he wouldn't be in his office. Rinoa wouldn't allow him to go into his office during lunch. Maybe they are in the cafeteria.

I went to check once more. There they were splitting a banana split.

I walked up to Squall and told him seven o clock.

"Make sure that if she tries to set up a time anything other than that tell her you're busy the entire day except for seven until nine o' clock." I said as Squall nodded. I thanked him once again, and said goodbye.

Now I had to find Irvine again. Great. Maybe he went to go be with Selphie.

I went up to the balcony again but Selphie was still by herself, enjoying the sight of trains.

"Sef, have you seen Irvine recently?" Selphie turned around and shook her head no, turned back around and began singing the train song once more.

I left as soon as she began singing to keep myself from clobbering her.

Irvine could be in the Quad flirting with the other women. I checked the Quad. No Irvine in sight. Where could he be? Where is fujin? I haven't seen her since we left the closet. Maybe they are both still in the closet. It's worth a try.

Here goes nothing. I thought as I opened the door to see Fujin and Irvine sitting in the closet playing triple triad.

"Hey Quisty, did you find Selphie?" Irvine asked as I nodded yes.

"Well what did she say?" Fujin asked as she told me that Irvine filled her in.

"She said to find Squall." I said as Irvine and Fujin both looked expectant.

"Well what did Squall say?" Fujin asked.

"Squall said he would do his best to keep Mrs. Pollack busy. If she gets too busy trying to help him, she should help him instead of meeting with me.

"Well that's good." Irvine said as I nodded.

"Would you like to join us?" Fujin asked as I nodded and giggled.

I sat down and watched them play triple triad. It lasted for quite some time. We were going to wait it out until the big date came. Then hopefully the disaster would not happen and things would be different.

A/N: hehe and here's the end of another chapter. Let me know what you seriously think. Flamers are welcome, and if you find anything wrong with this chapter, let me know. THANKS buh bye!


End file.
